This invention is directed toward a tag, and more specifically a lock out tag for complying with OSHA regulations.
Lock out tags are known in the art to provide notice and authorization to specific individuals permitting removal of a lock from a secured area, such as an electrical switch/breaker box. Standard lock out tags are sold having separate pieces. Presently, a need exists for an all-in-one tag having a strap that conveniently receives a loc and provides an in-mold graphic.
An object of the present invention is to provide a tag that is easy to use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a tag that is economical to manufacture.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art based on the following written description.